The present invention relates generally to the field of e-commerce and more particularly to smart mobile applications for e-commerce applications and transactions.
Mobile applications or mobile apps are evolving daily. Mobile apps exist for all types of e-commerce applications including payments, ticket booking, on-line shopping, mobile banking, and so on. Most of these mobile apps are internet based and require an internet connection to function. Disruptions of an internet connection between a mobile device and a financial institution may occur due to a number of reasons. For example, a wireless signal to the mobile computer or smart phone may fluctuate or be lost; a mobile computer battery power may be depleted or consumed causing a temporary loss of the ability of the mobile computer to connect with the internet.
Most mobile apps for e-commerce utilize a payment gateway or service that integrates information such as amount of purchase from a shopping cart or other merchant or retailer order summary program with user provided payment information (e.g., credit card information, personal identification number (PIN), passwords, etc. for user validation). The payment gateway encrypts data and transmits the provided data to the associated financial institution (e.g., the issuing bank for the credit card) for authorization of the transaction. The payment gateway provides the authorization response to the merchant and in some cases, the purchasing user (e.g., cardholder).
Many e-commerce transactions or payment methods use one-time passwords with a short activation period or a maximum time allowed for completion of mobile payment authorizations. Most e-commerce transactions require the user to input all required identifications, passwords, answer pre-determined security questions, or other security checks in a timely manner to ensure the secure completion of the transaction. If a user does not complete an entry or input of required information or passwords for an e-commerce transaction in the time allotted by the financial institutions or banks, then the transaction times out and terminates.